


Call Me

by heyozara



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyozara/pseuds/heyozara
Summary: Donghyuk being a wingman for his bestfriend, Bobby, and its not a boring night afterall.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, PLEASE DONT EXPECT TOO MUCH. Its my first fic after 6 year hiatus and its my first-ever english written fic
> 
> Also shoutout to dongiforlife for being my #1 supporter and keep giving me advices. Love ya, L.
> 
> Please leave some comments (and maybe a kudo) for better fics in the future!!

"Yo man, are you free tonight?" Bobby's raspy voice was heard from the other side of the line.

"Guess i am. Why?"

"Junhoe has a gig tonight and he asked me to go. Fuck me, I’m so nervous for going there alone. So, Kim Donghyuk, my bestie, the nicest person on earth, will you be my wingman?"

Donghyuk's lips curved upward as a response to Bobby's invitation. Donghyuk knew Bobby since middle school. As far as he remembered, Bobby never being in a relationship with someone. He was the type that thinking too much, hesitating with playing his own 'what ifs' scenario on his head even before he make any move.

And there was Koo Junhoe, the only guy that made Bobby forgot about the “what ifs” and keeping Bobby's eyes on him for everything he did.

"Hmm.. i dont think-"

"Oh come on, Donghyuk. Help me out, ye? The drinks will be on me, how 'bout that?"

"DEAL.” Donghyuk was easy to he persuaded. “Is it on the usual bar?"

"Yeah. Meet there on 8pm sharp, kay? Love ya.”

Donghyuk’s laugh filled the entire room. His briliant brain played the scene where Bobby would stutter, knees went weak, palms wet. He walked to his closet, picking the clothes that will be suitable and wouldn’t overshadowed Bobby.

Just like what he had promised, Donghyuk arrived at 7.59 on the venue. He could see Bobby kept on rubbing his wet palm to his pants. Typical nervous Bobby. Amusing.

"Yo, shall we go in?" Donghyuk rested his arm on Bobby’s shoulder, attempted to calm him down.

"Man what if-"

"Shhh, you‘ll be just fine. All you need to do is standing in the front row and steal Junhoe’s attention. But I beg you please, dont do anything stupid for it. Keep your eyes on him and he will find you eventually. I will be on the bar, kay? Have fun,”

Donghyuk pushed Bobby's body, passing through the bouncer and left Bobby alone, enjoying himself as he went to the nearest stool.

He ordered the not-so-strong martini, eyes keeping a track on Bobby.

"You’re constantly watching him. You like that man?"

Donghyuk turned his head, facing the voice speaking to him. A second later he curled a smile "Nah, he's my friend. He has a crush on the vocalist and im his supporting system,”

"Hold on, is that Bobby?"

"How do you know?"

"The vocalist is my friend, Koo Junhoe. He said he invited his number one entertainer. Shall we cheers of the lovebird?"

Donghyuk laughed, eyes formed a crescent, glass clashing with that person’s. “Cheers!”

"Your dimple is so cute" The person mumbled underneath his breath, eyes staring at Donghyuk. It wasn’t that low so Donghyuk could hear it clearly.

"Okay Mr. My-dimple-admirer. Nice to know you,”

"Actually my name is Jinhwan. Kim Jinhwan. But that nickname sounds acceptable.” Jinhwan giggled and blushed at his own statement. Donghyuk smiled wider at that, pinkish tone slowly appearing on both of his cheeks.

"Hey, guess what?" Donghyuk asked the bartender for a small paper and scribbling his numbers on it "If you want me the way i want you, have this number. You know what to do.”


End file.
